What's in the basket
by LaDyRvE
Summary: His face shoved into her cleavage. Learned that the guy was her cousin and he was taking over the world, and after the very event,she wanted her very normal life back, but what awaits her on that very rainy night of her free time?


**Author's note: **Hey guys_and girls! And here I re-write this ridiculous fic. I'm pretty sure you readers remember how everything went *coughs* thus I decide to re-write the entire fic based on the view of a more funny and quirky, typical schoolgirl. They're pretty much the only tekken characters that shows alot of fun and easy to write with, since I myself am only 18 and all, pffft.

**Disclaimer: ** I'll say this on the very first chapter, and the rest of the chapters I won't say it anymore, don't blame me if you skip to the next chapter, :d

All characters used in this fanfic belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

**(Asuka's POV)**

**So listen up you readers. I am not a normal schoolgirl that seats around and start gossiping. Nope. I am Asuka Kazama. Yeeaah, you know that awesome Osakan chick who rides a bike to school? Yeah that's me, now don't you forget that.**

**A-SU-KA-KA-ZA-MA**

**Remember.**

**How my life actually becomes not boring...well actually, there wasn't any boring day for me at all to be honest.**

" Hey you! QUIT IT!"

**There I go, kicking asses. Seriously those guys can't stop picking fights and I have to make peace every single day. And I'll tell you how I do it. **

**All that training with my Dad when I was a little girl. It was fun, really fun. *grins* We both did all these roundhouse kicks, starting from top, the bottom, and even starting from bottom and ending with a upward elbow. Oh gosh that was my most favorite move! The windmill kick...took months for me to master and now it feels like it's part of me already, and I use these traditional techniques everyday...**

**Yeah, do you feel me readers? I'm sure you do. :D**

**So let's say this will be my daily routine. Whenever I see fights, I just like to tag in. My friends all think I'm insane, but they're just too girly. Pfft, whatever, I barely hang out with 'em anyways. ****I guess it really was starting to get boring in the end. I get a taste from now and then, but the news literally spreads like wildfire. Once I rode my bike around, those tough looking boys and even men immediately scramble away, leaving me without a chance to taste that fight. :/**

**It went like that for months, and the only thing I was able to do once I go back home was, well, non other than what I see in my bag.**

" Homework."

**I was glaring at it, those circles on the workbook's pages. I swear, things couldn't get anymore fun than this. It felt like eating the same meal over and over again, and the results will always end up squeaky clean.**

" You're a really good student."

**What they all say. **

**Well I'm just trying to please my parents, since after they heard about my ways of peace-making and all, ahaha...**

**My mom will nag me, and my dad will just give me a deep sigh like it was a hard-to-break habit. He always sighs. Over little things even. But somehow I get this feeling of restriction from him. He never did once punish me, why was that?**

**I still remembered how I climbed all the way up to that tree to save the kitten. The poor thing, it was stuck over there for hours. The annoying maid kept calling for me to get down, but nothing's stopping me, and my brain was just 6.**

**I ended up bruised all over. But it didn't matter. It was safe when I let it scatter away. He came rushing over me. I thought he will take a cane and beat me, (asian style) but he didn't, but that doesn't mean I won't get any from my mother later.**

**My legs had 2 lines and my ears were burrowed through with my mother's intense voice. **

**So you see, that's how I ended up fighting. It was all for my Dad.I get to learn alot of new stuff aside from my loud mother. I wanted him to feel proud of me, so much. He was always this calm and gentle looking man. He was never violent, unlike me...maybe I got it from her? Haha I think that's the case.**

" A Kazama does not resolute to violence."

"But how can you not resolute to violence when someone is trying to hurt this guy? You know, as in fight back? Help em out?"

**My mind started filling up with questions. What he said made me in denial.**

**All he did was smile.**

" They're many ways to help a person. Most of them don't need violence at all."

**Then he look towards a tweeting swallow. It flew to his hand when he reached out. My jaw dropped immediately. I've ALWAYS tried to do that, but I just scare em all away.**

" You didn't resort to violence that day."

" I didn't? When?"

" When you saved that kitten. That wasn't violence at all Asuka."

**I really didn't get it though..pretty much never will. So I ignored what he told me. It must've been karma or shit, but last year my dojo crashed before I even came back from school, and when I did, I saw a detective standing beside my mother infront of a horribly smashed dojo.**

**MY precious dojo.**

**I can feel my face flushed red. Oh you couldn't imagine my anger, I thought I was about to become she-hulk. I rushed to the detective and asked him questions. He was this hong kong man with his hair tied in a low pony-tail. It's like I was the detective instead when I asked him questions. Days weren't boring anymore.**

**Feeling lost, I sat on the chair beside the hospital bed, where he was breathing on oxygen mask.**

**He didn't deserve it. My father didn't. He was nice...almost too nice.**

**I wanted to do something useful then, and my wish was granted, immediately. The television screen flashed a tournament that has a high reward waiting to be taken by a winner. I smirked like a fool.**

**There I go, wearing a blue biker like outfit as I step into the hard steel floor. With all that cash I swear the dojo will be back to it's gorgeous self in no time. Fate seems to have it's way with things. There he was and exactly what detective Lei Wulong had told me. **

**A chinese kempo fighter stood before me. FINALLY, been looking him everywhere in this field, and it was dark at night too. So we had our battle, and phew he was a tough nut to crack, but he lost in the end. Was really happy, :D and I ended up going to the next battle, just for the fun. God I haven't had a taste ever since then.**

**The last battle was the weirdest , and I met these 2 cosplayers whom ignored me when I asked one of them where's the money. Rude assholes. **

**What's more the one with the black wings pretend to be some lost guy and ..BOOBS.**

**MOTHERF*CKER**

**I sent him to a rock. I give up. Seriously.**

**I hate perverts with a passion, and I can't believe I wanted help him out at first. Fuuuuk.**

**I had enough, and I want everything to be back to normal again. But no, instead I found out that perv was my cousin, which was even more worst, and he started a war for no apperent reason.**

**He's ruining my name, the name of the Kazama.**

**Couldn't stand it, I fought my way to the tournament again, but when I FINALLY made it, he was gone. DECLARED gone by this bitch who was working in his company, the Mishima Zaibatsu. BITCH I don't want to listen. And I wasted all that energy...just to stop that bastard. **

**I was still angry, but hey, I moved on in the end.**

**So there was this fighting barbie doll and a chinese one I fought with during the tournament, and heck they were both irritating. Guess what? I met them again...and this time at the same school...**

" Yoh! I'm Ling Xiaoyu and this is Panda!"

* * *

**Author's note: **If the first chappie was boring and cheesy, well I'm sorry, :p Keeping things at bay til the next chapter.


End file.
